Finnderella
by harajuku96
Summary: Cinderella, The TINO/BERWALD version   Tino loses a bet and was forced into a dress to attend a New Year Party. At the Party, Prince Charming Berwald!  falls in love with the wrong him...Sorry for lame Summary! REVIEW! PLEEEEASE! *Cries*
1. Chapter 1

**Finnderella**

**A/N:** Yay! This is my first attempt at a chapter-chapter Finland x Sweden Fanfiction! This story is based on Cinderella (D-uh, as if you guys can't read the title) and yeah, I twisted the poor tale a bit (Okay, maybe a lot.) like all the people out there who created 'Cinderella Story' and 'Another Cinderella Story' and others that I have not mentioned. Okay, enough of the yab and on with the story!

**Warnings:** Lots of self-created stuff, Shounen-ai and bad grammar in some places, Human and Nation names used

**Disclaimer: **Hanatamago- Mine! N-ah! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz

* * *

**Chapter one**

"No! I'm not wearing that!" the violet eyed man shouted, staring at the girly horror before him- a blond wig and a light blue dress.

"Tino! You totally like promised that if you lost the bet, you'd wear it!" a Polish male said, holding the girly monstrosities and attempting to make the latter accept them.

Tino sighed, taking a step back "I'd wear it. But not tonight! Not to the party!".

"That's like the whole point! Humiliating yourself in this AT the party!" Feliks stated, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not like you who likes to cross-dress so much! Please have mercy!" the Finnish begged. The thought of cross-dressing to a new year's party not to mention at a rich guy's house, a mansion, with a bunch of people was a nightmare.

The Pole (sounds weird…pole…) sighed in exasperation, "I guess I have no choice but to do this… Hey, Norge! Yellow Spikes! Help me out here!" he waved the wig at the two others sitting in the living room doing nothing.

"H-hey, what are you guys going to do?"

Feliks looked at Tino, "You forced me to, Tino."

Denmark cracked his knuckles, "Yeah sure, Feliks! Come on Norway! Let's help him!"

And with that, the three of them surrounded Tino who seemed very small all of a sudden, corralled by three scary giants.

"Hey guys…! Please, please, please, I'd do anything!" Oh, he was already starting to sound like a certain Italian.

But the trio didn't seem to hear his plea and jumped onto him to give him his makeover that he lost himself to.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ta-daah! Look at you! You're like so pretty! Right, Norge?" Feliks squealed, playing with a lock of wavy golden hair.

Tino looked at the girl standing before him. It took the breath away from him. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and violet eyes like his own. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips painted a light pink. The dress she wore was the blue dress with white trimmings and she had a necklace with a silver cross pendant hanging from her neck. She imitated every slight movement of his. That was when Tino realized that the girl was him.

He was the girl, in the mirror.

"Oh my God…," he gasped, staring at his own reflection "What have you done to me?" he squealed, horrified.

Feliks pat him on the back, "What're you saying? You look like, totally beautiful! No one would know you're a man! Right, guys?" he turns to the two other nations, smiling so widely his facial muscles was surely going to face a cramp soon. "And now, you follow us to the party. In. This. No one will know anything!"

"That's the problem! What if… What if…" Tino protested, at a loss for words. But, the Polish read his mind.

"If someone asks you to dance?" Feliks grinned, "Why not? This would be like the best time for you to find your prince charming!" he hugs a pillow dramatically.

"Uhh…I…"

"Okay, okay, enough of the nonsense! We're gonna be late!" Feliks jumped, "I got to dress up too!"

Tino felt like he was going to die any moment. What if someone could tell and blew his cover? Wouldn't that be more embarrassing? Oh, ,it was going to be a long night…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

They arrived at the new year's party at the mansion. Tino kept glancing at the ground in his self consciousness, not daring to make any eye contact with anyone. He quickly scooted to a corner and stood there, leaning against the wall. He tried his best to walk like a girl and act like one just in case anyone suspected anything. And did he just mention that the fake boobs Feliks stuffed in the dress was starting to itch?

"Hey, why are you standing there? You should be talking to some of the people here! Get to know some of the people around this area." Denmark said to him, holding a crystal flute glass filled with champagne in his hand.

"No! When they hear my voice, they will know its 'Tino from Finland who lives in the hut somewhere near the mountain'." Tino retorted, pursing his lips.

The Dane raised his eyebrow, "Talk like a girl then." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

"How? Squeak?" The Finnish said sarcastically. He was really starting to feel uncomfortable in heels… and the scratchy boobs.

"Better than standing here all night. You're not abiding to the rules of the bet you lost."

"What rules?"

"You're supposed to _humiliate _yourself, remember?" Denmark stuck his tongue out at Tino.

Tino narrowed his eyes, "Thanks!"

The Danish man laughed, "No Problem."

Then, Tino noticed from the top of the super long and staircase, came a light blond man dressed in a dark blue coat. He wore glasses and a intimidating expression. But, even though he emitted such a scary aura, he actually looked quite good looking.

The man walked down the stairs, followed by another old guy that looked like the owner of the mansion they were in.

Suddenly Feliks ran over, "Hey, hey, look! That's Berwald! The son of the mansion's owner! He looks like he wants to like, kill something…but, he's like, cute!" he exclaimed to them and Norway who just came over.

"I've never heard of him though…" Denmark stated, looking at him.

Norway looked at Berwald, who went over to a lonely corner to sit on a sofa there, "Maybe because he's anti-social?"

"Poor guy. Why isn't anyone talking to him? He looks really lonely over there…." Tino said, looking over at Berwald.

Berwald looked up as if he felt his gaze and their eyes met across the room. There was a sudden jolt that ran through Tino like an electric current. It made heat rush through his face and his ears turned red. Tino quickly looked away and at the floor like he was admiring the beautiful marble tiles. What was that just now?

Feliks nudged him, "Go and talk to him then. Look! He's like totally checking you out! He's looking at you!"

That made Tino's blush darken even more, "Shut up, Feliks!"

"It's true! Maybe he likes you! That is like, so cute!"

"No it isn't. It's gay." Tino replied, whacking Feliks in the back. The Finnish's heart was beating in a really strange manner. Picking up pace and then making him feel nervous and all. He knew he shouldn't have put this dress on together with the makeup. He looked exactly like a girl. There was no difference at all.

"Hey, Tino, you look really funny, like you are going to puke or something." Norway said, watching him.

Tino looked up, "Huh? Oh I'm oka-"

Before he could finish his sentence, somebody clinked a spoon to a glass, making a noise.

"This fine night, when the clock strikes twelve, it would be the indication that a new year is to start. I want to wish everyone a happy new year and so that your year would be a better year than the last!" The voice seemed to come from the mansion owner.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed a little and there was this soft music coming from nowhere and people started walking to the middle of the room to dance. Denmark looked at the Norwegian whose face was tinted with a light blush that could still be seen under the dim lights and extended his hand to him, gesturing to dance.

Norway agreed, and let Denmark lead him to a spot where it was unoccupied.

"Aren't you like, going to dance too?" The Pole asked, "Luckily I invited Toris." He smiled as Toris came through the crowd, looking for him.

Great, now he was all alone again, standing near a large window that seemed to have no borders.

Ah, not like he wanted to dance at all. He was forced here by the three ninnies. In a dress. And he certainly did not want to ask a man to dance with him.

Everyone seemed to have partners. He sighed as he watched his friends waltz away and looked at the ground again. Hey, nice tiles, he should get some for the kitchen… Maybe the bedroom…

"Uhm… exc'se me. W'ld you…w'ld you w'nt t' d'nce?"

Tino looked up and jumped. It was Berwald, the son of the Swedish rich man. The scary, anti-social but lonely guy that gave him the electric shock from all across the room just by making eye contact.

"I…uh… sure. But, I'm really bad at dancing." Tino warned in advance. He remembered the disaster with Feliks at a christmas party where he kept tripping on some random girl's feet and it was embarrassing. But now, he just had to agree. He had to give him a chance. After all, after this party thing was over, the girl Tino was today would never exist anymore. She wasn't even real. So, just for today, why not live 'her' out and make someone's dream come true for a few hours?

"Don't w'rry. I'll guide y'."

"O-okay."

He followed the stoic man to the middle of the hall and let him place a hand on his waist. It tickled and Tino turned red again. _This is awkward_… he thought, holding Berwald's hand in his left one and placing his right on the taller man's shoulder.

Tino did not dare look up. If he looked into those sea-blue eyes again, there was no doubt he'd get lost in them and start staring like an idiot. He looked straight at the buttons on the coat of his partner to distract himself from the temptation. But a small voice in him nudged him, _come on, just a meeny look, just to admire his handsome features_. Handsome? Where did that come from?

The shy Finn lifted his head a little, and found himself locking gazes with the Swedish man. Under the intimidating gaze, he quickly looked down again, trying to dance properly. Trying to find a way to not make this dance so awkward, Tino tried talking to the giant.

"Um, sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Ti- uh…," he simply thought up a girl's name, "Tuna… No! Tina Väinämöinen! Sorry!" Tino wanted to slap himself. Oh god. Now he would think he's a total weirdo! Tuna? What the hell was he thinking?

He took a peek at the Swede's face. He swore he saw a micro mini smile form at the corner of his lips. This calms Tino a bit from his nervousness.

"I'm B'rwald Oxenstierna."

Okay… Now what? What is a girl going to say next?

"Y're very pr'tty." This statement made him freeze. Did he just say he was pretty?

"H-huh?"

"I sa'd y're very pr'tty."

"Uhh… Thank you." Tino managed to stutter, "You don't look bad yourself." He smiled, or at least tried to. They stayed in awkward silence later all the while Tino was trying to make up lame girly sentences to say. In the end, they did not even exchange a sentence let alone a word. But, he let himself enjoy the slow dance, avoiding Berwald's feet carefully, following his lead.

Before it turned midnight, Berwald brought the both of them to the balcony overseeing a vast forest. Tino looked out, _look! My house! _He smiled.

"T'na, wh're you fr'm?" Berwald came to stand next to him, admiring the night sky. The stars smiled down at them, shining so brightly they could illuminate the entire city.

Tino wondered if he should lie about that too, "I come from Finland, but I live somewhere near in the area where most villagers speak Swedish."

"R'lly? No wond'r y're quite fl'nt in speaking Sw'dish."

Tino's cheeks pinked, adding to the blusher that Feliks had put on his earlier. This guy seemed to be praising him all the way from the start. What was this? Flirting? Put flirting and Berwald's stoic face together. N-ah, they don't match.

Tino managed a small laugh, keeping his 'girly' voice still intact.

As people started counting down inside, Berwald looked at Tino, "W'll I ev'r see you ag'n?"

"…FIVE…!"

Tino looked at him, "I… don't…,"

"…FOUR…!"

The Swedish giant was looking at him with hope in his eyes. He couldn't say no but, it would be such a disappointment if he knew Tina was Tino.

"…THREE…!"

Berwald took hold of his hands, "Tina, I…"

"…TWO…!"

Tino looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Just as Berwald mouthed the words, his voice was muffled by the crazy screams of the guests. What? What did he say? He felt himself being pulled forward.

"…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Then when the fireworks went off, the Swede did something that made time stop for him. He pressed his lips onto Tino's.

The fireworks created patterns in the night sky, releasing sparks that dissipated into the atmosphere before they fell back to the ground. Bathed in the temporary lights of the fireworks, Tino saw Berwald's face. He looked like an angel. A sad angel. Then he realized. Oh no. This was a mistake. A very big mistake!

When Berwald let go of Tino, there were tears in Tino's eyes. He had just fell in love with him at first sight and now he was full of the fact that he could never be with him. The 'girl' Berwald loved was Tina, not Tino.

"Wha't's wr'ng?" Berwald asked, reaching forward to wipe his tears away. But Tino took a step back.

"I'm sorry! I…! You… you will never see me again!" Tino ran out of the door to the balcony and out of sight. Leaving Berwald clueless and speechless.

He looked at the ground. There was a necklace with a silver cross pendant hanging from it. He picked it up.

"T'na."

* * *

**A/N: **Omg! WTH? I can't believe I'm doing this! It sounds like a corny CHICK-FLICK now! And the love-at-first-sight thing! Why did I do that? *Bangs head on the wall repeatedly* I was just typing every piece of nonsense that the random plot bunny e-mailed to my brain!

Please give me reviews! I don't know whether this is bad or not. I SO HOPE it isn't too bad. It isn't right? Right? …..

Reviewers will be loved, flames will be used to roast the plot rabbit who gave me such lame ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! Chappie two is here! I wracked my brains for this one! I wanna thank all reviewers *blows nose* and I want to give all of you huggles for motivating me! You guys are so awesome! The credits and stuff are down there…

Berwald's accent is so hard to do! I actually had to read again and again to see which letter I should [ ' ] out so it makes more sense. Y' g't wh't I mean? So I hope I didn't ['] too many letters for reading convenience.

Oh, and can someone tell me what the three random sub-character's names are? (Denmark, Norway and Iceland… ?)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tino ran into his hut, away from all the noise. He went to his room, and sat down on his bed, wiping all the makeup on his face on the sleeve of his dress, not caring if it dirtied it. Not his dress, by the way. It belonged to Feliks.

Still upset by the fact that he knew that Berwald was interested in 'Tina', he sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeves again, making the smudges even worse. He realized that he was acting really childish, crying over these stupid things. Just then, a small white dog trotted over to her master, sensing sadness emanate from Tino and jumped on his lap, licking his face.

Tino smiled, "Thanks, Hanatamago, I'm okay. I just had a bad night, that's all." He ruffled her white fur. Putting the dog off his lap, he continued getting rid of the rest of the makeup and the dress.

When he got out of everything and got back into his own clothes, he remembered and reached for his neck to remove the necklace he had wore. Wait a minute. Where was it? Tino looked down. It wasn't there!

"Perkele! It's gone!" he cried, looking around the place for it. The necklace belonged to his mother and it was the only thing he had from her that was given to him before she passed away. He panicked. He must have dropped it in Berwald's house! Oh crap…

Tino slapped his forehead. He couldn't possibly retrieve it now! What would he tell Berwald? That he was actually Tina and he had dropped his necklace at his place? No. How about saying that Tina was his sister, since they had similar names, and say that she was having some weird mood problem that day, so she ran off in a hurry and dropped her necklace… What lame excuses. But that necklace was really important! Tino plopped onto his bed, pulling a pillow to him, he buried his face in it and screamed into it.

"AAAAAARGH! Whatamigoingtodo?Whatamigoingtodo?" he punched the empty spaces on the bed, his face still in the pillow. Then he suddenly lay still, thinking. Problem was, the only thing that came through his mind was the scene where Berwald had kissed him and all the part where all the noise was actually muted when he did so.

"NYAAAAH! NOOOO! Stop it! He's a man! I'm a man!"

Hanatamago stared at her master like he had gone mad. She curled at the foot of the bed, watching him.

"Hanatamago… What am I going to do?" Tino's face appeared out of the pillow.

The white dog just cocked her head to one side and wagged her tail.

Tino rolled around in his bed, trying to push the image and all the other mad events that took place this night- yesterday night, actually, since midnight was over- and eventually fell asleep.

Somewhere, in a huge mansion, another platinum blond man played with a cross pendant in his fingers. He couldn't sleep either. After twenty one lonely years, he finally found the one he'd been waiting for. Why did he let go? He should have stopped Tina. Suddenly, something struck him. Tina looked very familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before. Where? Did she live around here too? Berwald closed his eyes. Who is she? Where did he see her before? He knew that smile. He smiled, she wasn't very far away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey! Wake up!" someone pulled the blankets off him. Tino groaned in annoyance, and turned to his side, curling up like a shrimp and going back to sleep.

The someone huffed and everything went quiet. Then he felt like he was floating, on water. The softness beneath him were like waves, bringing him up and down. Why wasn't he drowning? I thought I was in the sea?

"Dammit." He heard someone say, "He's not waking up."

"No problem, like, leave it to me…" Later, came the sound of the door closing.

Then there was a weight that moved beside him, and behind his eyelids, he saw a shadow cut the light from the window.

A small breath tickled his ear, "Hey, Berwald is here."

At that, Tino, who rolled over near to the edge of the bed and had curled up there, shot his eyes open and he rolled of the bed, with a small 'ah!' landing on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ahahaha! I knew you would like totally fall for that!"

Tino rubbed his sore head and got up, using the mattress as a support, "Damn, Feliks! What's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily at the Polish man. _And how the hell did you get into my house?_

Feliks just stood there and laughed, putting his hands on his hips. Then his face turned serious, "We like, should be the ones asking what happened to YOU. You like, disappeared last night and we couldn't find you! Like, you made us so worried!" he tapped his feet against the ground, waiting for an answer.

Tino sighed, "Sorry. I didn't tell you guys. I had something to do, so I came home first." He sat down on his bed again.

"Was it like, something about Berwald?" the Pole hit the spot right on.

The Finnish man's eyes widened, "H-how do you know that?" Tino felt heat rising to his face again…

Feliks's face brightened, "It was obvious! You didn't see your own face! You were like so cute when you were dancing with him! Your face was like…," suddenly, Feliks's smile turned into a smirk, "You LIKE him!"

"What?"

"Ahaha! You're not denying it, and your face is like, red, so it's true! Tino is in love with Berwald! It's like a match made in heaven! Totally!" Feliks started imitating drama queen poses, "Are you like, going to meet up with him again?"

Tino's already red face turned redder, "No. He's interested in Tina. Not Tino. Okay?" he mumbled, getting off the bed and making it to the toilet.

"Who cares? If he likes Tina, then he would like Tino too, because you look exactly like-!" Before he could say anything else, Tino slammed the toilet door in his face.

"Hey! You have to like, totally pay for the dress you ruined! It like cost me a lot you know!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

After Tino was already done, Feliks dragged him out of the house to their work place- a small café downtown in his disgustingly pink truck.

His three other friends were already there, preparing the coffee beans and all the other things that needed to be done before they opened.

"Tino! Where were you last night? All of us were worried sick!" The Norwegian said, refilling the jars with coffee powder. Iceland was busy hitting the coffee machine with his fists, "Stupid machine! It's out of whack!"

"I-I went home early. Sorry." Tino mumbled.

Then Feliks had to come over and destroy everything like Godzilla in a town, "Tino is in love! He like, fell in love the Berwald guy at the party! That is like so cute, because this has never happened to him before! It's love at first sight!"

The whole café was quiet. The Norwegian dropped the spoon and looked at the Dane. The Dane-doing nothing- looked at Iceland. The Icelander stopped abusing the poor machine and looked at both of them. They all looked at the Finn with their mouths agape.

"…"

"Oh my god, Tino! You have grown up!" Suddenly, all of them just ran over trying to hug him.

"Tino has found love!"

"Finally!"

"Hey! You guys! Stop it! It's not like I'm getting married or something!" Tino screams, trying to push them all off. "Feliks! Help me!"

The Polish pretended not to hear him and walked around the bar, pretending to look for something, "Where did I put that thing?"

Tino groaned in frustration. Stupid Pole. It was obvious that he had heard him. Strangled by his three friends, drowning in their noisy cheers, he allowed himself to be squeezed like a hug pillow. Sometimes he wondered why he was here in the first place.

Opening hours have arrived and people started pouring in for a cup of morning coffee and doughnuts. Tino put on his uniform which was just a white collared shirt and a brown apron like most café's make their employees put on. He sighed, he still had to find a way to get his mother's necklace back. He walked out of the staffroom and situated himself at the counter.

He got this job ever since his mother had died, because he had to then take care of himself. With the help of his four friends, and all his saved up money working there, he finally got a house of his own and took care of the white puppy that always roamed around his house. And with a lot of effort, he dissuaded his Polish friend not to put up pink curtains in his house. And hark, he was still working here because there just wasn't any other jobs that seemed interesting enough. Besides, he had his crazy friends around to support him. He was happy here.

He watched people, regulars and non-regulars walk in and out, grabbing their favorite pastries and paying, muttering a happy new year to anyone they met. A regular even asked why he was not at the party last night which made him laugh because Feliks's makeover gave him an entirely new look, no one recognized him.

Tino smiled. He quickly cashed in the money the previous customer paid him in the till before the next one came up. A customer put his coffee on the counter to pay for it.

"Exc'se me, do y' h've a sist'r?" he said with a thick accent. Tino noted that he had a familiar voice. Looking up from the cash register, he answered.

"No, why?" and right there, towering in front of him was the man he never wanted to see again. Tino felt a blush rise to his cheeks. _No! He doesn't know you're Tina! Stop acting obvious!_ He told himself, quickly looking down to enter the total of the items he ordered.

"I m't th's girl l'st n'ght and sh' look'd a lot l'ke y'." Berwald said.

"Oh, really?" Tino continued pressing the buttons on the till, not looking up. His fingers were shaking so bad, he wanted to chop them off.

The Swede handed him a bill which he accepted with shaky fingers, "H'r name's Tina. D' y' kn'w who she 's? I'm look'ng f'r her."

"I…I don't know. Sorry." Tino finally looked up, smiling at him.

Berwald stared. This smile! It was the smile from yesterday! Was he…?

"Wh't's y'r name?"

"H-huh? Name?" Uh-oh. What if finds out that their names were similar? Would he suspect anything? The stoic man waited for an answer. Tino gulped. Somebody, save him!

His prayers were answered. Some customer at the back of Berwald tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, are you done? I'm in a hurry here. I need to get to work." The person said in a rushed manner.

Berwald moved out of the way for him to pay and Tino let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Oh goodness, that was so close! Tino's heart jumped. This was the second time he was this close to the Swedish man. And he actually noticed that he smelt like pine and wood. _Grah! No time to think about this! _Tino shook the thoughts out of his head and continued serving other customers.

Berwald took another look at Tino before he left. For some weird reason, his heart was beating hard against his chest. He looked exactly like the girl he danced with. The violet eyes and the smile, they just seemed so alike. But then, he was a guy. Not a girl. He walked out of the café. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He realized that it all seemed so lucidly familiar because he had seen those eyes and the smile in the very same café months and months and months ago. And they belonged to that man, at the counter.

Who was he? Berwald took out the necklace from his pocket. He looked at it. Did he have something to do with the girl? He was going to find her, even if he had to go to the ends of the world to do so.

**xXxXxXxXx**

During their lunch break, Feliks kept looking at Tino. More like, staring at Tino in a strange way, stuffing cake into his mouth absentmindedly.

Tino threw down his sandwich, "Okay, okay, what is it? Don't think I don't know you've been staring at me since the past half hour. Speak!" Tino's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Berwald like, came in this morning right?" the Pole asked, crumbs spewing from his mouth. Tino winced at the sight.

"Yeah, so?"

"He didn't like, ask you anything?" Feliks swallowed his mouthful of cake, grabbing another.

"Can you not talk about this anymore? He just asked my name okay?"

"I like, knew you would be angry, that's why I was like, not asking you anything just now. So, did you like, answer him?"

Tino snapped, "If you don't want to ask, don't stare at me that way!"

The other three eavesdropped behind the counter, sipping their own break time coffee. "What do you think is going to happen next?" The Dane asked. The Icelander shrugged and 'Norge' sipped his coffee, "I'm betting that Tino will keep running away from Berwald and there will be no happily ever after."

"How can you say that? He's our friend! We should be supporting him!" Iceland squeaks.

"Are you betting too?" Denmark asks the smaller one next to him. The trio fell quiet again when Tino started talking.

"Thank goodness I was saved by a customer who was in a hurry." Tino stated, picking up his sandwich again, biting into it.

Feliks groans, "You're like a total idiot."

The Finnish narrowed his eyes.

"Just like, tell him and get everything over with. Like, no search, no run, you happy, I'm happy. Isn't that like, totally better?"

_Good idea. _Tino thought. _But If I do that, he'll hate me for the rest of his life! Wouldn't that be WORSE?_ He thought about it. Yes, maybe it would be a good idea to tell the Swede the truth and end his search. He was wasting his time looking for someone who never existed.

He made up his mind. He was going to tell Berwald. Now, how was he going to do that? Nobody knew what Berwald would be like when he was furious. With his already intimidating and scary looks that could kill someone with a weak heart with only one glance, would his personality be as violent?

As much as he loved him, he didn't want him to chase an empty dream for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Wahahahahaha! I know that was crappy! I just needed something to stick the other chappies together! My sis said I was so predictable and the story sounded… yes, like a corny chick-flick. Then, she criticized the part about falling in love at first sight. This IS a Cinderella story sort of thing right? Right? *cries*

**REPLIES HERE:**

**TheMooMoo:** I hope I don't disappoint you! My writing skills are limited and so are the plots. But I'm sure glad you found it cute!

**Ruusu:** Thank you for loving my story *huggles and cries*

**Austria:** I love you for the review! And for loving my story too!

**Kzaen:** Yeah, I'll write more! I just hope I will stay on the tracks and not change the subject in the middle of nowhere!

**Hetalia fan:** Bets are awesome! They make almost every plot! Haha! But your first SuFin fic? Don't disappoint yourself! Read something else! Read something else!

And to all the people who had the time to press the Subscribe/Alerts button, I love you all! You give me the strength to continue this even though the bunny never visited me these few days! Plus, I have a Biology exam tomorrow. Can you believe that? And I'm still here typing… Someone's going to kill me…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I must finish this fanfiction before I visit 'Wang Yao'. (Yep, I'm going to China). And if I don't finish it soon, you guys will not be seeing me for 4 months because I have to go somewhere. This is BAD! And can you believe I already thought up the ending of the story? I haven't even finished the middle parts! Okay! Better get to work now!

Oh, and Yay! The three weirdo's (Sorry guys!) have names! Thank you, **La Petite Tomate**! Now I can write in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day when Tino went to work, he was actually feeling quite nervous partly because he was afraid that Berwald would come into the café again and that he would forget everything he was supposed to say. He was supposed to tell him the truth. Yeah, tell him the truth. Tino slumped himself against the counter.

No… he couldn't. Aww man…

"What's up? Thinking about Berwald again?" A certain Dane with yellow spikes as hair pressed down with his black trademark cap came out of the store room with a bunch of new stuff to restock on yesterday's .

Tino groaned, "Leave me alone…"

Mathias laughed, doing the Icelander's job of smacking the crazy old coffee machine. Erik was out to get a new one. So while he was at it, somebody had to whack the machine so they could at least serve some coffee while the new one was coming.

Tino was still lying half dead on the counter when the small bell at the door jingled.

"Speak of the devil…" Tino heard Mathias say and looked up. There was Berwald, staring at him like a scary, scary ghost, or at least that was what it was like to him.

At once, he forgot about all the confession lines that he had memorized last night. Uh huh, the cat got his tongue. "H-hi…" he mumbled as the Swedish walked towards the counter.

"Y' hav'n't t'ld me y'r name y't." his blues eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. What kind greeting was that? And early in the morning too.

Tino looked at him, "Uh… why would you want to know?" this was weird. Why was he asking such weird questions? Should he lie about his name too? Just in case?

Berwald must have realized his question was making Tino uncomfortable because he was shuffling his feet and biting his lip, looking around in nervousness. Thinking about it, yeah, it was a weird way to start a conversation early in the morning with a question that made you sound like a crazy stalker person.

"S'rry. Y' m'st think I am a st'lker. Hi, I'm B'rwald. I'm j'st hanging around h're oft'n so I can f'nd th's girl…"

"Tina, right? Yeah, I know. And no, I don't think you are a stalker." Tino said, smiling at him. In his brain, half of it was asking him to quickly ask Berwald to go somewhere quiet and empty the bottle. The other half said, 'he's going to kill me, he's going to kill meeee…'. The fight going on in there distracted him from answering again, causing him to space out.

"And y'r name 's?" Berwald asked him, waving a palm in front of him, waking him up from his trance.

Tino blinked for a moment, then registered what the Swede had just said, "Oh! I… Ah… I'm… Tino." He paused for a while before saying, "Tino Väinämöinen." Tino was glad he did not blurt out the Tuna name just now.

Berwald stood there. He felt his blood turn cold or felt some cold substance run through him. What did he just say? Väinämöinen? Wasn't that Tina's surname too? This man, he told himself, must have something to do with Tina. Maybe they were twins. The way they smiled, it was the same. The way he talked, somehow sounded exactly like her. Just much more manlier. So, to find out more about their relationship, he had to make friends with this kind guy, right? And he had to admit, Tino was just as cute as Tina was.

"Y' s're y' don't kn'w wh' she 's?" Berwald asked the Finn again, his eyes never leaving his face.

"N-no…" Tino's cheeks were tinted with a slight tinge of pink when he noticed the intense stare he was under, "I never heard of Tina. Are you sure you don't have the wrong name?"

Okay, customers were starting to pour in. Quickly! Move out of the way before someone gets mad! Tino thought.

"I'm v'ry s're It's the r'ght name." This time Berwald was smart enough to move out of the way as soon as he heard the bells chinking every time a customer walked in, "See y' tomorr'w th'n. Tino." He waved to him before leaving the café. Tino's heart jumped when he said his name. The way he said it was so… so… cute! Tino almost fainted on the spot. Swooning is for girls! Tino scolded himself, resisting the urge to scream.

What the hell? Great, now he was turning gay. Thanks to Feliks and his stupid idea! _I'm such a wise-ass. I shouldn't have been so confident about the bet myself! _Oh and did Berwald say he'd come and see him tomorrow? What was he getting at? He didn't even know him! Maybe he knew! That must be it! He knew! But, if he knew, he would have chopped him up by now, no?

Tino was again in wonderland, wondering what was what when Feliks snuck up on him, "Hey, hey, he came in again! That's like so awesome! I think he likes Tino too!"

Surprised by the Pole's sudden appearance behind him, Tino almost screamed. But he bit down on his tongue to save him the humility. Enough humiliation for the week, thank you.

"Can you not do that?" he shouted in Feliks's face, loud enough to gain a few stares from a few customers before they went back to their own business- ordering coffees and stuff.

"Did you like, see the way he looked at you? It was like when he was looking at Tina! He likes both of you! Which, technically IS you!" Feliks grinned from ear to ear. He squealed, "Maybe the both of you are like, totally supposed to be together! It's fate!"

_Did he really look at me like that? _There was no denying the small spark of happiness that welled up inside him. He blushed, "That can't be right. He doesn't swing that way, okay. He would have gone for you or even Nikolai and his brother of he DID swing that way!"

"Ah, ah, but then, you just like, seem to be his type, hmm?" Suddenly, the Polish's face brightened so much he could look like a light, "Were you saying I'm pretty? Awww...," Feliks reached over to pinch Tino's cheeks, "If it wasn't for my little Liet, I would have gone for him already, but…," he sighs, hugging the serving tray to his chest, smiling cheesily "Toris is my one and only….."

He went on talking and talking about how great 'Liet' was, which annoyed Tino to great lengths. He had to borrow ear plugs from Mathias to work in peace and quiet.

Plan A failed. But he didn't mind this time. What Feliks had told him just now gave him a weeny bit of hope that Berwald liked him too. Did he? If only he could ask the Swede…

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hanatamago was so afraid of Tino when he came home that evening. Why?

"Hanatamago! I'm so happy today!"

Hanatamago was starting to get worried over her master who had mood swings just two days ago and who was now very very happy. She hesitated before trotting over to him.

"What's wrong, Hanatamago? Don't you miss me?" Tino picked up his white dog and put her on his shoulder. She whined. Oh, if only she could talk…

Bringing her upstairs, he never told her anything, much to her disappointment. All she saw was her master smiling to himself absentmindedly at random moments and while he cleaned up before bed.

Curling up on the bed next to him, she licked his face. "Hahaha! Hanatamago! Stop it! That tickles!" Tino laughs before tickling her in the tummy.

Get well soon, master.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tino locked the door of the café. The sky was already turning dark. Oh dear, better go home and feed Hanatamago before she starves to death. He thought. The winter air was stinging his face and his breath formed white steam when he let out a breath.

Behind him came the sound of shoes crunching the snow beneath them. Tino turned around to look who it was.

"Oh! Hey, Berwald!"

Berwald just looked at him with the same icy stare "Y're Tina, right?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Tino's froze. Stern icy blue eyes stared intensely at him.

"St'p pr't'nding…" Berwald said angrily.

"But, how did you know?" Tino stuttered, squeezing his palm. How in the world did he find out? How? It only took him three days…

Berwald took a step closer to him. "Th's bel'ngs t' y', right?" he held up a necklace. Not just some necklace. His mother's necklace.

Tino gasped, covering his mouth. There was no denying it now! His heart raced. What's going to happen now? There was only two options. He was going to be struck by an axe or he was going to be slapped. Tino thought he preferred the second option.

But, what surprised him was that none of the options were taken. Instead, he was pulled over into an embrace.

"I kn'w it w's y'…" Tino almost died when Berwald leaned in and-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tino screamed. The sun shone through the window panes on him. Hanatamago was staring at him with wide round eyes… He looked around and the pieces of the dream he just had came back to him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" He buried his burning face in his pillow. This was embarrassing. He just had a lame dream about Berwald and him. They were going to kiss! He felt his entire face flush. His ears felt hot and his heart was banging literally against his chest. This couldn't be true. He only met him a few times! For goodness sakes!

Hanatamago sighed in doggie language. Master Tino was still in his weird personality state. To be safe, she quickly hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Tino ran into the bathroom.

How was he going to work today and face Berwald after such an awkward dream?

When he walked outside, ready for work, Feliks ugly pink truck was already waiting for him. He was never happy to see that truck but today…

"FELIKSSSS!" He cried, running towards it and jumping into the seat next to the driver's, strangling him, "WHY? WHY?"

The Polish man, having his throat strangled and being shook about coughed and spluttered. But in all his spluttering and choking, he managed with his voice a bit muffled, "Why what?" and tried to pry the Finn's hands off him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" The Pole yelled back, "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

They both stared at each other for a long time before bursting out in laughter that ceased after a few seconds.

"You turned me into a girl! A crazy girl who swoons when she sees her…her crush!" Tino's face turns serious again.

The Pole scoffed, "So, that's like, my fault now/ Berwald isn't the one cross-dressing as the girl. YOU liked him. As a MAN."

Tino flushed, "But that… I even dreamt of him okay?"

"Oh~ So someone had a wet dream about someone huh?" Feliks grinned, nudging him in the ribs.

"IT WAS NOT A WET DREAM!" Tino retorted, embarrassed for saying that a little too loudly. He cleared his throat, "I hate you."

"You'll thank me soon enough."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."' Feliks pressed down the handbrake and drove them down to their café.

Sure enough, as 'promised', Berwald was already there, waiting on the small bench outside the café. _Now, this was more stalker like_, Tino thought to himself. Berwald waved. His heart jumped as he caught a glimpse of a smile that formed on the Swede's lips. Feliks pat him on the back and walked into the café and greeting the other three who were already busily working away.

"H-hey." Tino forced a smile "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Then he remembered. Berwald said he wanted to hang out around here more often to see if Tina ever appeared. He sighed, he had technically found Tina. He just didn't know Tino and Tina was one same person.

"I c'me t' see y'."

Berwald's reply made pink spread around his cheeks. He came to see him? Why?

"Why?"

"Y've b'n m' only fr'nd… I m'n th' only pers'n th't w'ld t'lk t' me. Nobody t'lks t' me so freely."

Tino 'aww-ed' in his mind. Poor guy. The way he had looked so anti-social at his own party in his house, maybe not his house, his dad's house sort of implied that he didn't have many friends. Including his stern and strict looks which made him look so serious and unapproachable. Tino bet that if he smiled more, he would look much more friendly. Like what he did at the party, he gave Berwald a chance. This time a chance to have a friend.

"Oh, I'll be your friend. It's okay with me!" Tino smiled at him.

To Berwald, the reply was like heaven on earth. Tino was such a nice guy. His nice-ness could melt the winter cold away.

"Uhm, are you coming in too?" Tino asked him, pointing to the café.

The Swede stopped in his tracks and hesitated before asking, "D' y' mind 'f I ask f'r a job h're?"

Whoa, the extended measures someone would take to search for his true love. Furthermore, there was no reason for him to work in a lousy café. He was a rich man's son who should be working in a big office tower, sitting in a big chair that spins.

Tino looked through the window of the café. Erik was struggling with the new machine he got yesterday. The Dane was not mopping the floor properly and Nikolai was shouting at him. Feliks was missing in action, most probably lurking behind the staff room talking to Toris through the phone. It was such a crazy and busy café, adding another member to the café wouldn't hurt right?

Tino shrugged at Berwald, "You have to ask Feliks. He's the boss around here. He takes care of everything."

Berwald nodded. The Finn noticed that talking to Berwald was not as scary as he imagined. Berwald was actually quite mild and he wasn't intimidating at all. Behind the scary face was a lonely friendless guy.

Tino brought Berwald into the store and told him to sit down on a chair while he looked for Feliks in the staff room. And when he came out with the boss behind him, he announced quite hesitantly to his friends, "Hey, guys! We have a new addition to our group. Berwald's working here from now on okay?"

Erik nudged his brother as if he was saying "See, see!" while Nikolai ignored him and grumbled away.

"Welcome, Berwald!" Mathias raised his hat to him.

"Wh't do I d' n'w?" the new employee asked Tino. Tino walked over to the counter and gestured him to come over.

"I'll teach you how to manage the counter which is quite easy." He explained the functions of every button to him. Berwald listened with all focused attention. A head taller than Tino, he absentmindedly leaned forward a little to much and accidentally brushed his hair with his nose.

For far across the café, Feliks laughed to himself when he saw Tino's ears turn red from such a simple contact. It was just hair! Yay! Plan help-Tino-and-berwald-get-together was working! The rest of the advances was totally up to the both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for rushing this. It sounded rushed. All the reviews keep me up and typing. I'm planning to end this story in the next chapter or the next next chapter, depending on how much time I have. But I sure have the ending planned out so I don't get lost…

I love all of you so much! All who read, review, subscribe, fave…etc…

You have no idea how much it all means to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'M BACK! I'm not gonna leave you guys waiting for the story for 4 months! I'm trying to type as fast as possible but I hope I don't make it sound rushed. I have so many things to do! I gotta pack my bags for China, (T.T I can't type in China…) and I have to worry about my Germany wig that might be still stuck in the customs (My friend said…)!

I really really really hope this story doesn't run out of it's tracks. I end to make the characters OCC in the middle of nowhere and the story goes out of the intended plot. So, if it did, please forgive me!

Thank you for still reading this! *hugs*. I love you guys for your continuous support!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The next few days at work was actually quite bearable for Tino than he expected. Berwald learned to do everything super fast. In two days, Tino could already trust him with the counter and help the Norwegian with the coffee making. The new employee was also starting to get used to his new colleagues. He allowed Feliks to call him 'Sve', and made it safe enough for the other three to approach him and talk to him even though all he did was nod and mumble.

Tino felt like laughing every time he did that because Nikolai and Erik would ask him a question and stare at him, waiting for him to answer, only to get stared back at and receiving the only response which was a mumble they couldn't even hear.

Berwald did not seem to get angry even though Feliks annoyed him and called him 'Sve' almost all the time. Of course, he was the boss. No one talks back to The Boss.

Funnier things happened at the café. Customers would get frightened by Berwald and stutter when they paid for their coffee.

When Tino was wiping the tables, Feliks bounced over and whispered, "I just like, noticed that when Berwald talks to us… or mumbles to us, he doesn't smile. Like, he only smiles at you! It's not fair!" he grinned, "Ah, but that's a sign! He likes you. YOU. Plus, he always waits for you to finish with the work inside to walk you home. What is that?"

A small blush spread across his cheeks, "Maybe he's just closer to me as a friend." Berwald did accompany him home every evening and Hanatamago loved him ever since the first day he did. She jumped on him and licked his hand friendlily. Like master like dog.

Feliks raised his brows, "Smiling and walking someone HOME has something to do with being friends?"

"Of course! He's never had a friend before. And I was sort of the first person he is still talking to, not including Tina." Tino rolled his eyes and continued wiping the next table. Yeah, Berwald did wait for him to finish doing everything and lock up the café and offer to walk home with him. They would always stop at Tino's place before he went back himself. Wasn't it normal for friends to do that?

"So, you're like having a competition with yourself for him? Haha! This is like, so hilarious!"

Tino hissed, "Not funny, Feliks."

"When are you going to tell him? Your knight in shining amour is right in front of you! You just have to like, open your mouth!"

The Finn turned to look at the Pole, "Like this?" he opened his mouth.

Feliks sighed, "I know you like, totally know what I'm talking about!"

"I'll tell him today, okay. Stop annoying me."

"I'll keep annoying you if you are like not going to do anything about it."

Tino ignored him. Feliks blocked his path so he was stuck in between tables with no route for escape, "You promised. Tell him tonight, on the way back home." He said, before he went back to his work.

The Finn felt his heart beat. Was he really going to tell him tonight? He had to get himself prepared for the worst first. He planned everything in his brain beforehand. First, walk all the way to his house. Then, tell him to listen carefully to whatever he was going to say and spill it out. If Berwald was going to kill him, run home, which will be two centimeters away. If Berwald did not say anything, run home also. Good. Everything was planned out. But what if he couldn't run into the house as fast as possible or trip on a rock or if Berwald caught him first.

As long as he ran into the house as fast as he could and lock the door, run upstairs with Hanatamago, close all the windows, draw all the curtains and hide under the blankets. Oh, and call up Feliks to give him a whole week off to avoid a certain Swede.

Tino took in a breath. Okay. Today, Tino was going to confess that he was Tina and tell him that it- The cross-dressing-was not a joke. It was just all a mad coincidence. That's what it was.

Suddenly something brushed against his arm, he looked up in shock.

"Wh't 're y' doing st'nding th're?" Berwald was looking at him with… a tiny bit of concern? "Are y' s'ck?"

"N-no! I was just thinking about something. That's all." How long had he been standing there?

"Oh. Y' w're st'nding th're not m'ving at 'll so, I th'ght y' weren't w'll." Berwald put a hand to his forehead. Tino flushed.

"I'm really okay! Really!" he squeaked and quickly ran back behind the counter to wash the cloth. Berwald looked at him. The way his eyebrows were knitted, the way he held on to the cloth used to wipe the tables and his scared expression. What was Tino thinking of just now?

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Okay guys! See you tomorrow!" The Dane shouted to all his friends working at the café. Nikolai and his brother followed him out of the café.

"Remember to lock the door, TINO." Feliks said to Tino, reminding him about the promise he made this afternoon.

Tino gulped. This was it. Oh help!

Berwald folded his apron and put it away in the staff room and tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll wa't f'r y' outside."

The nervous Finn nodded and looked around the café for other things to finish.

Outside, Berwald was confronted by the Pole.

"Hey, Berwald, I gotta like, tell you something very important before something happens and this is going to like, last forever." Feliks said.

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"It's like this…," he looked into the café and made sure Tino was still busy, "The girl you're looking for, Tina. She's like right in front of you now."

Berwald looked confused, "Y'?" Feliks was Tina? What?

Feliks almost whacked his head against the wall, "No! Him! Tino! There!" he pointed to the busy Finn who was currently counting the money in the register.

The Swede stared at him in disbelief, then at Tino. Tino was Tina. Tino IS Tina. How? He felt his heart palpitate like a metronome someone had just set to _Allegretto_. This was so weird.

"Do I have to explain about the bet too?" Feliks voice turned rushed.

"Wh't b't?"

"We had a bet before the party. Tino bet that if Nikolai wasn't Erik's brother, he would wear a dress and humiliate himself. So, like, we did a DNA test, and Tino had to wear a dress to the New Year party! I tried to like, make this explanation as simple as possible so that he doesn't hear us when he COMES OUT!" Feliks nearly shrieked when Tino came close to the door but never walked out of it.

"Whew! I hope he like, hadn't heard any of that!"

"…" Berwald was trying to piece everything together. Violet eyes that looked exactly the same. The smile that could make his heart jump out of his skin. The voice that was so similar. Because it was Tino and Tino all along… Then the necklace must be his too. He realized what a horrible time Tino must have had sticking around him trying to hide 'Tina' away from him. Oh, and the fact that he had just kissed a boy at the party wasn't making it any better.

Feliks nudged him, "Come on, I know you like him too, right? I see the way you look at him! It's like, so adorable! Whoa! Be he a boy or girl, Tino is really your type, huh?"

"Sh't up…." Berwald's cheeks turned a very un-obvious pink.

"You have to totally help him. He's going mad because he thinks you're in love with Tina and blah blah blah."

Just then, Tino had finished with everything and stepped out into the snowy ground, turning around to lock the door, "Feliks, you still here?"

"What? I can't like, be here?" Feliks scowled.

"No! No! I didn't mean that! I'm just asking. That's all!" Tino defended himself, raising his hands.

The Pole stuck his tongue out, "I'm kidding." Before entering his pink truck, he turned to Berwald, "Good luck!" he cried out and drove off.

A horrible feeling rose inside Tino. Good luck? For what? Don't tell me Feliks told him something!

"Did Feliks tell you anything weird? Don't listen to him. He talks a lot of nonsense." Tino quickly told Berwald.

"H' didn't." The Swede lied. Now knowing that Tina was actually Tino, he felt so awkward, he didn't know what to say.

Violet eyes looked into his blue ones, "Really?"

"Hm." Berwald nodded in response. Tino sighed in relief. If Feliks said anything, he would strangle him good the next day.

They walked back to Tino's home in the quiet. Nobody said anything. Actually both of them did not mind because they were both thinking about things. Yeah, things.

How am I going to tell Berwald this? Oh no! But if I don't, who knows what weird things Feliks could do! What am I going to do? I reaching my house now, I must follow the plan. Tell him when I am about approximately two centimeters from the porch and run in as soon as I say it. And he stuck to that idea until they did reach his house.

"Berwald, I have something to tell you… don't get mad okay?" It was getting quite dark now, so he couldn't see if Berwald was actually listening or not.

"…"

"Actually, I-" Tino was going to say it when his curse on himself came true. He tripped over a rock and fell down knocking the back of his head on another rock which hurt really bad. So bad, he couldn't open his eyes. The pain was excruciating. It was like something struck him in his head like a dagger. He felt something warm and wet stream out and flowing down his neck.

"Tino!" Berwald shouted, kneeling down next to him to pull him up. When he touched Tino's head, he found out it was wet and looked at his hand. _Oh my god, is that blood?_

"I-it hurts… Why… is my hair wet…?" Tino tried to get up but all effort was futile. He couldn't see anything. Maybe because the sun already went down or because his eyes were blurred by the tears caused by the pain, "Berwald… It hurts…very bad… help…" he moaned.

"D'n't m've." Berwald put his hand over Tino's head and tried to stop the bleeding. He picked him up with one swift movement and quickly carried him into the house. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. He rushed in and placed Tino on the couch despite his bloody head.

Hanatamago, who expected her master to come home in another one of his awkward mood swings did not expect the scene before her eyes. She woof-ed and rushed over next to him. She looked at Berwald, 'What happened to my master?'.

"W'tch h'm, Han'tam'go, I n'd t' g't s'me b'ndag's t' wr'p h's head up."

That was all Tino heard before he fell into a deep sleep…

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tino opened his eyes and flinched at the light that was shining on his face. He forgot to close the window yesterday. He sat up, feeling dizzy with the back of his head throbbing painfully. His involuntary action to the stimulus was to put his hand behind his head to touch the painful area. He noticed that his head was covered in bandages then.

"Ah? What are these?" He felt around the back of his head. The bandages were wrapped neatly around his head. Then he remembered. He was going to tell Berwald about him being Tina and he forgot the rock that he always reminded himself not to step on every time he exited his house. He had remembered tripping on it and then someone carried him into the house. Then… he couldn't remember anything at all. The person who carried him in must have put the bandages on for him too. Tino looked around. No one was in the room. But when he stepped off the bed, his hand still supporting his hurt head, he saw something on the floor, covered in blankets. He almost screamed when he saw that the thing was a man or was it a corpse?

The 'corpse' had platinum blonde hair like his own…

"Ber-berwald?" he looked at the glasses on his bedside table. He had spent the night. Then things snapped into place. Berwald must have saved him after the fall and bandaged his head. And today, he was still here because he was going to take care of him? Was it a friend thing to do? But whatever, Tino admitted that he was feeling very happy because Berwald had stayed over to take care of him. Even if that wasn't the case, he was here. And him being here was enough for Tino.

Berwald stirred in his sleep, disturbed by the small movements in the room.

"G-good morning." Tino blushed as he saw Berwald looking at him.

The Swede got up and reached for his glasses, "Y' scar'd me y'st'rday. I thought I would l'se y' again."

Tino stared at him. What was Berwald saying? Again? Lose him again? Did he just die twice and revive? Whoa, there must be many other things that happened yesterday that he did not know about.

Berwald seemed to realize he said something wrong and cleared his throat, changing the subject, "Are y' ok'y now? Does it st'll h'rt?" the older man got up and leaned over to take a look at his bandages to see if they needed changing. He got to such a close proximity to Tino, they were just inches from each other's faces. The Finn's face heated up. _Too close! Too close_! Tino thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the heat back down. He felt Berwald press his head gently.

"W'ld y' mind if I ch'nge th' band'ges f'r y'?" He asked, "Y' h've s'me blood st'ns 'n th's one."

Tino's eyes widened. How many bandages did he use up on his injury? He must have dirtied his pillow. He turned slowly to look at his pillow so he would not hurt his dizzy head.

"Oh no. My pillow is dirty… yuck."

Berwald did something very surprising. He chuckled, "D'n't w'rry, I'll clean it f'r y'. Y' j'st r'st okay?" Tino stared at him. Was that a chuckle? "I th'nk y' m'de a m'ss on y'r s'fa too… S'rry…"

Tino, still trying to remember the picture of Berwald CHUCKLING, stuttered, "T-that's okay… Y-you helped me, so, don't worry. I'll clean it later," he shuddered, "Ugh, gross."

"Y're l'cky t'day is a hol'day. I'll h'lp y' w'th th' cleaning."

Under the Swede's persistence to clean for him, he had to agree. Berwald put Tino back into the bed and pulled the pillow sheets off his pillow and replaced it with a new one before going downstairs to clean the bloody sofa.

Hanatamago came upstairs and jumped on the bed, licking Tino's cheek.

"Hanatamago, Berwald's such a nice guy, huh?" Tino pet his little white dog, hugging her tightly in his arms, snuggling into her warm fur. The dog agreed, licking his face. Was God trying to tell him that he shouldn't tell Berwald the truth by making him crack his skull on a rock? Or did that happen to give him the opportunity to feel what it was like to be loved and cared by him before they would part forever and ever?

Tino did not care. Now was now. Now, Berwald was washing his bloody mess on the covers of everything he had got his blood on. And was that the smell of food? Taking in the wonderful scents of really fragrant somethings coming from downstairs, he fell asleep, cuddling with Hanatamago in his arms.

"Tino?" Someone called, patting him gently on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes tiredly, seeing Berwald in front of him.

"I m'de y' breakf'st." he placed a bowl of porridge on the bedside table. Tino sat up and put Hanatamago down on the floor and took the porridge, placing it on his lap.

"C'me here, Han'tam'go, I g't someth'ng f'r y' too." The Swedish man put another bowl of food down for her. She barked happily before tucking in. Again, Tino caught a smile that came to Berwald's face. The smile made him look so handsome. Tino blushed at his thought. He dropped his spoon.

Berwald turned around, "C'n y' eat by y'rself? D' y' need m' t' help y'?" he asked in concern.

Tino's blush turned darker. _Help? As in feed me?_ His inability to move right now was so annoying!

He had not even answered him and the Swede had already taken the spoon away from him, sat on the edge of his bed and scooped up a bit of porridge, blowing at it softly so that it would not be too hot, before putting it to Tino's mouth. Tino opened his mouth to eat. That was when Berwald smiled again. He smiled at him. The Finn's heart jumped.

Maybe what Feliks said was right? He only smiled at him? How sure was he anyway? What if Berwald smiled but they just didn't see it? Yeah, that must be it.

"Berwald,"

"Hm."

"Thank you."

Tino reached over and pulled Berwald into a hug. He didn't care what Berwald thought, he just needed a hug right now. _Berwald, I love you so much. So much, it hurts. _

He felt the taller man freeze in his arms but he still held on. Then, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around him.

"No pr'bl'm."

He didn't know why, but tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Tino wanted to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Wahaha! I made Tino whack his head on a rock! That was to prolong the story (My sister: Obviously! You can't get any random-er than this? ) *Sulks in the corner like Tamaki* Okay, since this is NOT the last chapter, I will end it in the next one as promised. See! I love you guys so much, I write almost everyday my mom almost banned me from using the computer! But I argued with her about having to finish this before I went to China so that I don't leave you guys waiting. And, she let me! Yay!

I was just listening to Katy Perry's- The one that got away and I kinda think it fits this part of the story or whatever. Just try to [insert song here] in some random places throughout the fanfiction… I'm so random… Hey, maybe in the next chapter, you can use the song My Wish by Rascal Flatts… Maybe it isn't so appropriate, but it sounds so nice with it! No?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Last Chapter! Whew! I can rest in peace after this! You guys too! I can call this fanfic a quite successful one. I have never written a chapter-chapter fanfiction without stopping and giving up. Seriously. I gave up on a LOT of my previous fanfictions… =.=''

**Chapter 5**

All that emotions that were bottled up in him just washed over him like waves breaking the shore. Even if he did not know what they were, he let them take over. The tears he was holding finally spilled out of the corner of his eyes.

Berwald felt some warm wetness on his shoulder. Then he heard a sniff in the corner of his ear.

"Tino. Are y' cry'ng?"

"N-no." Tino sniffed again. He leaned against the Swede's shoulder, taking in the warmth of Berwald's hands on his back. He smelt the familiar scent of pine that seemed to make him feel so relieved for some strange reason.

Hanatamago hopped onto Berwald's lap, 'I want a hug too' she squeezed in between her master and the Swede. Tino laughed even though he looked so weird laughing with a red nose and slightly red eyes, "Aw, Hanatamago's jealous. She wants a hug too." Tino let go of Berwald and ruffled his dog's fur, "Yeah, you get a hug. A double hug." He hugged Berwald with Hanatamago sandwiched between the two torsos. Hanatamago woof-ed. This was fun. She really liked Tino's friend a lot. If he came over often, she would get hugs everyday, that was because every time he came over, Tino would be happy and would be in a good mood!

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tino's phone rang, disturbing the peace and quiet of the white surroundings outside his house as he sat on the front porch. He looked at the caller ID. Feliks.

"Hello?"

"Tino! Did you tell him? I was like turning around in my bed worried for you!"

Tino rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. I didn't tell him."

"WHYYYYYY?" Feliks screamed through the phone so loud, Tino had to hold it at arm's length away from his ear before his eardrums burst.

"I tripped on a rock and whacked my head on another bigger and sharper one okay? It bled but it's not very serious though."

"How can you be like, so careless?"

Tino's eyebrow twitched at the Pole's words. Wow, what a friend he was. Not even worried for him. He was worried for all the wrong reasons.

"I couldn't see what was in front of me. It was dark! Some friend you are." the Finn shouted through the receiver.

Feliks paused for a moment, "I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to now if you like, told him already. Is your head okay now?"

"Yeah, Berwald helped me. He's trying to give Hanatamago a bath now."

"He's at your house?"

"Uh-huh." Tino leaned on one of the poles behind him, "He took care of me the entire night." At this, a small smile spread across his face.

"I told you he likes you! And it's more than a friend thing! Nobody would do that!" Tino could hear Feliks's grin over the phone.

"Are you saying you will throw me on the porch and leave me there to bleed to death if it is was you?"

"…"

Tino snorted. He liked to say some really mean things to Feliks.

"You still have to tell him. I don't care if you like, have broken bones or anything. You promised. But because you fell down, you are excused for yesterday."

"Is it that important to you?"

Feliks didn't hear or pretended not to hear so that he wouldn't have to answer. Tino knew this lame trick Feliks always used. He would change the subject later. Exactly like what he thought, Feliks changed the subject, "My handphone's running low on credit. I can't talk to you for very long. Tell him okay? Bye!"

The phone clicked on the other end. Tino shut his own phone and slipped it back inside his pocket. After today was over, maybe, he would never see the Swede again. That was if he fessed up. Tino brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. He will have to do it one day anyway. It was better to finish this stupid thing faster and once and for all right?

He got up to his feet. With the same determination from yesterday, he walked into the house.

As he shut the door, he heard Hanatamago squealing from the bathroom. And he heard the Swedish man's voice too, trying to make her stay still.

"Pl'se, s't down. Y' need a b'th."

Hanatamago whined 'No.'.

Tino chuckled. Hanatamago didn't like baths. Which dog actually liked baths? He walked towards the bathroom and saw a very soapy Berwald who failed to soap up the dog because she was moving and jumping too much.

"Hanatamago, listen to the nice man who is trying to give you a bath." He walked into the bathroom too, avoiding the bucket and Berwald's head as he stepped into it. He whispered to the Swede, "I'll catch her and you splash water on her okay?"

Berwald looked at him and nodded. After that agreement, Tino, slowly, crouched down behind his dog and grabbed her from the back. Hanatamago turned to look at Tino, panicking. She squirmed in his hands. 'No bath! No!'

Berwald took this chance to pour water over her. The both of them worked very hard to hold down the struggling puppy. But then when Tino was going to pour soap on her, she jumped out of their grasp and ran for the door, pushing Tino and tripping him and making him fall. Tino watched out for his head so he wouldn't hurt it, trying to land on his shoulder. He did not have to do that though. Something shielded fall. That thing was big, warm, soft and…

"B-berwald... Sorry! Sorry! I must have jabbed you with my elbow! Sorry!" Tino squeaked and scrambled up to his feet, trying not to slip on all the soap. Hanatamago was so going to get a scolding later…

Berwald just mumbled an, 'It's ok'y' and got up, "I guess th't m'ns no b'th tod'y…" he wiped the soap of his arms.

"I'm going to give her a talk later." Tino huffed, trying to wipe soap out of his eyes with his sleeve.

Berwald stared at him.

Tino felt the stare and asked, "What?"

"Ther's soap 'n y'r cheek." The Swede reached over to wipe some remaining soap that Tino missed.

Tino's heart went crazy again as soapy fingers brushed his cheek. He hoped that the Swede could not feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, I m'de it w'rse…"

The Finn could not help but laugh at that statement. Berwald was so funny. And cute too… A redder blush rose up to his face. He did NOT just think that.

As the two of them sat there in the silence, in the small space of the bathroom. Berwald was looking at him with the strangest look he has ever seen in Berwald history. It wasn't intimidating, it wasn't a happy look, it wasn't a stern look… Just a … weird look he had never seen before. That was when he noticed the Swede leaning closer to his face. Close enough to the extent that he could see his eyelashes. What was happening? He felt Berwald's warm breath touch his lips. He didn't dare breathe. All he knew was that he too was leaning in towards the person before him and their faces were just millimeters away…

His handphone rang.

Tino jerked backwards away from Berwald, surprised. With shaky hands, he flipped his phone open, "H-hello?"

Berwald looked away, standing up to wash his hands in the sink.

"Hey, It's me, Feliks."

Tino wanted to strangle him for disturbing. They almost kissed!

"Y-yes, what is it now?" Tino's voice shook. He tried to sound normal but his voice betrayed him. What was this nervousness coursing through him? It felt like he was caught red-handed doing something very bad. That kind of feeling.

"You sound like, you've seen a ghost or something."

"No! I…uh, don't!"

"You suck at lying. What just happened?"

Tino cursed his voice, "Uh….Goodbye!" he quickly said before pressing the disengage button and shut his phone. Stupid Feliks. He had to stop his hands from shaking first. He pressed both hands to his chest. _Stop it! Stop it! What am I getting so excited about?_

"H'y, I'm going t' look f'r Han'tam'go. Y' ok'y?"

Tino jumped at the voice. He tried to stop his jumpiness and finally managed a small, "I'm okay. Go look."

When Berwald walked out, Tino couldn't help but think that they had almost kissed just now. Technically, that would be their second. But, why did he want to kiss him? Wasn't he in love with Tina? He must have been confused- because of the situation and all. Tino felt a tiny pang of disappointment in him. Why didn't he just lean over and kiss him? Just a small goodbye kiss?

**xXxXxXxXx**

That evening, Tino sat on his porch again. That place was becoming a favorite place to be every time he needed to think of something.

_It all ends tonight_. Tino thought as he watched the snow fall down like petals through the cold air. As he leaned against the wooden pole, he closed his eyes. He was so tired. Tired of being stupid and acting like some high school girl. He just anted to rest. He needed to rest.

Suddenly, something cold that made a chinking noise was placed around his neck. The coldness of that thing cut through his skin. His eyes shot open. Placing his hand to where the item was, he saw that it was his mother's silver cross pendant necklace.

"I b'lieve th's bel'ngs t' y', Tina." The voice he so wanted to hear said softly behind him.

Tino spun around, "H-how?"

"Y' th'nk y' can hide fr'm me f'rever?" Berwald's icy blue eyes stared straight into his. Tears came to his eyes for the second time today.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry! You must hate me! You are going to kill me…" Tears started pouring down his cheeks, "I-it was just a joke… I didn't mean to play you or anything! I love you! Please, I don't care if you leave me here and never talk to me again, please don't hate me!" Tino shut his eyes, he didn't want to look at those eyes. Eyes full of anger…

"I don't h'te y'." at that sentence, something warm and soft pressed themselves against his lips.

Upon feeling the kiss, Tino opened his eyes. Berwald didn't hate him? He was kissing him. For real. Even though he knew that the one he had been looking for all along was actually him, a man. The only thing Tino could feel right now was his heart which was going faster than a jet plane, pounding against his chest. When warm arms pulled him into an embrace, he knew everything was fine…

"I l've y'. Wh'n y' were her and wh'n y' w'ren't her. N' Matt'r h'w much y' disguise y'rself, I w'll st'll f'll in l've w'th the y' beh'nd it. Because it's y'."

Tino buried his face in the crook of Berwald's neck, "Feliks told you?"

"…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"D' th't lat'r. We h've lots t' d' t'night."

Yeah, sure. Tino smiled, wrapping his arms around Berwald too. This time, he didn't have to let go…

"And that's how Mama and Papa got together!"

"Geez! It's like a fairytale! Are you sure Papa said all those stuff?" a little blonde boy asked, sitting in his bed, covered with blue blankets that had star motives on them.

"Yeah Peter, he did." Tino smiled at his husband who was standing next to the window.

"Papa doesn't look that romantic at all!" Peter exclaimed, throwing a pink bunny at Berwald. Hanatamago picked it up and jumped onto the bed, placing the tortured bunny back next to the boy.

"If th's keeps happ'n'ng, no m're b'dtime st'ries f'r y'."

Peter shut up instantly. He didn't want to spend his time suffocating under a certain box either.

"Goodnight papa, goodnight, mama! Loved your story!" he said and pulled the blankets over his head.

Tino looked at Berwald and the Swede placed his arm around his wife's waist. This was their crazy new family and it was all they ever wanted.

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: This is it! It's finished! Right on time! I hope I didn't rush it too much again! It was SOOOO SHORT! I keep doing that! I guess I'm just lazy…T.T

**DON'T FORGET TO DROP REVIEWS PEOPLE! They give me LIFE!  
**

Oh yeah, before I forget! **CREDITS:**

Thank you to the reviewers that keep me going:

**TheMooMoo**

**o0RiDa0o**

**Kzaen**

**I'm At My All Time Low**

**Kichiku Seme** (I think I know who you are.)

**Silvermoon of Forestclan**

**Lumoa**

**pjsandwitch**

**JenLOVESSHOUNENAI**

**Kisshulover1**

**Anonymous**

**Cruz-Hime**

**Player3**

**Bika-chan**

**Vivecka** (You made me realize stuff I needed to correct! Whew!)

**La petite tomate** (Thanks for the names!)

**Hetalia fan**

**Austria**

**Ruusu**

(If your name isn't here, you must have reviewed later…)

*And to all the people who favorite-d/or wasted time putting this in your Alerts, THANK YOU FOR WASTING YOUR TIME! *Hugs*

Now, I can go visit Wang Yao in peace…. Haaaaaaa~


End file.
